Help Me
by chocolate3271
Summary: Nick has been abusing Natalia. can Ryan help her before it is to late RaiN CHAPTER 7 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

(Natalia's POV)

Hi Talia. Ryan said coming into my lab. One sunny Miami afternoon. Hi Ryan. I said not looking up from my microscope. Talia why are you wearing long sleeves it has to 100 degrees out there and the AC is broken. So it is hotter in here than out there. You are going to overheat take your sweater off. No I said it's comfortable even though I just wanted to rip the thing off. Talia you are sweating like a pig take it off. Before I take off for you. Ok fine I said. I knelt to floor and carefully took off my sweater.

(Ryan's pov)

I knelt down with her I saw her take her sweater off exposing bruises and scars. Oh my god Talia what happened. Ryan I need your help. I am too terrified to even go home. But I have to home. But I have to be on time 6:00 or Nick will beat on me harder tonight than usual. Ryan I'm scared. Then tears started to fall down her face. Don't make me go Ryan don't make me go. She sobbed into my shirt. Shhhh Nat it will be okay. You don't have to go back. He will find me Ryan. If I am with you he will kill you.

I don't know what do. I don't know where to run. Who I can turn to. She sobbed.

Talia you don't have to be scared. I won't let him hurt you. I said. Ryan you can't stop him. He will kill you. If you get in the way.

Talia I will not let him hurt you.

Ryan I have got to go I will be late. She said jumping up and running away.

Before I could stop her she was gone.


	2. chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews also thank you for the advice I thought it though and I will slow down and use quotations forgive me if I don' t. my stories are generally muliti chapter.**

**You are all ninjas. Eat your chocolate and enjoy. Unless you are allergic or you don't like chocolate. **

**(**Ryan's POV)

I went into work the next day making my way to the DNA lab. I saw her struggling to look though her microscope. "Talia I said are you okay?" "Why can't you look though you microscope right"? She lifted her head reviling a black eye. "Oh' I said. I was late last night getting home he was angry he started to beat me. She cried. Shh shh shh I said. It has gone too far we need to go to Horaito. He can help.

No! she said. "I can't as I told you yesterday he will kill who gets in the way". Talia I said. You can't keep letting him hurt you like this. I said calmly. Come on get up your going to Alexx to be checked out. Okay she said knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer.

(Alexx's POV)

I heard the door open Ryan and Natalia came into the morgue. Hi what can I do for you I asked. Natalia sighed and went to the sink and washed her make up off .

When she came back over I saw here face was bruised she had one shaped like a hand print. Natalia baby what happened? I asked.

She looked at Ryan. Tell her Nat. he said. (Ryan leaves the room) Nick has been abusing me she said. Everything hurts like hell. Especially my eye. She said. Let me see. I said. Have you gone to Horaito? I asked. No she said. Baby I said you need to go to Horaito. I can't she said he will kill anyone if they get in the way. Baby I said. Do you really think Nick can kill Horaito? Yes she said. Nick is dangerous. He has done bad things. He has hurt me. Alexx he is more than capable of killing Horaito. Baby who do you think would pull a gun faster Horaito or nick?

Horaito most likely but Alexx Nick knows how snipe. He could easily put a bullet in Horaito's head I can't let that happen. She sobbed. I pulled her into a hug. I can't fight him off because he said he will kill who I am closet to you guys here at the lab. My family you Horaito Calleigh Eric and Ryan. I don't want that to happen. Baby we don't like to see you hurt because of him you are young you deserve a nice man one who will kiss you not kicking you. You think so? she asks. Honey if you put up with Nick abusing you for that long I can't think of anyone who deserves to be happier than you.

Would it make it easier if I went with you to Horaito? I ask

Yes she said it would make it a lot easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone thank you so much for the reviews. **

(Natalia's POV)

I held Alexx's hand as we made our way to Horaito's office. I carefully knocked on the door. Come in he said. Hi Horaito I said nervously Horaito. He looked up from his work. Mrs. Boa vista whatever happened to you. He asked. Before I tell you I know you can help me. But please watch yourself. I will explain why. I took a deep breath and said. Nick has been abusing me. You know how I am always turning down activities after work. Yes he said. I have to be home by 7 or he hurts me worse than normal. I was late last night so he gave me this I said gesturing to my eye. I finished. Why didn't you come to me sooner? He asked. Because I said. I couldn't. Well I could but I was scared to. Natalia he said you can always come to me I will help you. No I said not that kind of scared. I was scared that he hurt you or any one else. Mrs. Boa Vista why do you think he will hurt me? He asks. Because he said he would kill anyone that got in the way. I would never forgive myself he hurt one of you guys. Mrs. Boa Vista I will not let him hurt you anymore. Horaito I say you cannot stop him he will get you when you least expect it.

The only person who is better than him at the element of surprise is Calleigh who just seems to pop out of no where. I said.

Very true. He said. What do you mean he can sneak up on me?

Horaito he will snipe. He will bomb he will do any thing to hurt or kill you.

Mrs. Boa Vista I promise I will not let him hurt you anymore. Then he puts on his shapes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. I got a new computer and needed to get a typing program downloaded. Thank you so much for the reviews. Forgive me for any mistakes. I am not very good at grammar but I will try. You are all ninjas.**

(Natalia's pov)

I was sick and tired of the constant beating. I want the life I had before Nick. The life I had where I had good friends an awesome job. Doing what I loved day in and day out never getting sick of it. That life. The life I want back.

So finally one day I walked into my home ready to fight back.

You're late. He said. That is going to cost you. Then he grabbed me and punched me over and over again. He put his arm around my neck. I sunk my teeth into the flesh of his arm. Ow he cried out. He grabbed my fingers and broke one. I bit my tongue trying not to scream. Then I kicked him in the jewels. He grabs his crotch falling down in pain. Thank the lord for high heels. That gave me my chance.

I ran

I ran as fast as I could.

I ran to the only person I could think of.

Ryan.

I love you Ryan damn I love you so much.

That is last thought that went though my head before everything went black.

(Ryan's POV)

I heard the squeal of brakes and a woman's scream. The scream was all to familiar to me then it hit me. Natalia. I burst out the front door a car sped away. I raced to the lady and flipped her over. My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw who it was.

Natalia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I know it has been awhile but I am back with better grammar enjoy and review ninjas.**

(Ryan's pov)

After I flipped Natalia over I called a ambulance. My mouth worked automatically. I gave them the information they needed to know. I looked down at her while I put pressure on a bleeding wound. I could see her arm was broken and her leg was snapped like a twig. She was bleeding from her stomach. She had a bad cut over her eye. She had cuts from hitting the concrete.

"Come on Talia stay with me." I said to her. The ambulance arrived and whisked her away.

I sat on the bench watching them incubate her. It was the most horrendous thing I have ever seen.

I grabbed her free hand and made a promise.

" I am right next to you the whole way I promise." I told her with tears in my eyes.

We arrived at the hospital rather quickly. I ran with her as far as I could.

After I could go no further I went outside and made a phone call.

(Calleigh's pov)

the sound of my phone woke me up. I saw on the caller id it was Ryan.

" What is it Ryan ?" I said rubbing my eyes " It's Natalia." he said sounding if he were crying.

" Ryan what is going on ?" I asked.

" She's hurt." was all he said.

" Where are you?" I asked already getting dressed.

" Dade General." he said crying. "I will be right there." I said assuring him he was not alone.

I hung up the phone. I felt like my heart had just been ripped out. My best friend was in the hospital.

I grabbed my keys and raced out to the car.

**Sorry so short. The next chapter will be longer. Ryan will have a little **

" **chat" with Nick please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay new chapter yay! Please read and review**

(Calleigh's POV)

I hung up the phone with Ryan telling him I was on my way and I would be there soon.

I was sitting in hummer blasting my hospital trying to think about what may have caused this to happen. Was it a chain reaction one thing leading to another or was it just an accident?

Natalia did seem a bit off lately. She had a hard time looking into her microscope lately and had been walking funny like her leg hurt or something. I have asked her about it but all she says is she is fine and not to worry. If something was truly bothering her she knew I would always be there to listen.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot parked my and ran into the waiting room. I found Ryan sitting on a chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. His face was hidden in his knees.

I went over and sat down beside him. For awhile I didn't know what to say. Finally after sitting there in silence for awhile I spoke.

" Ryan she will be okay I know she is strong. One of the toughest people I know." I told him reassuring.

Ryan lifted his head from his knees and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying. His normally combed hair stuck out in all directions.

" Calleigh what if she dies. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I can't live without her. I need her," he said tears running down his face.

I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. " She is not going to die. Natalia is tough and so are you. You will both get though this."

After that we sat for awhile.

(Ryan's POV)

I had to go talk to Nick. " Calleigh ?" I asked. " Yeah." she answered " I need go take care of something. Will you call me if the doctor says anything?" I asked. " Sure." Calleigh said. " Okay thanks." I said getting I took off down the hallway. I pulled up to Nick's house stormed up the steps and banged on the door. The door opened " What do you want." he grunted. I threw a punch right to his face as hard as I could.

He stepped back grabbing his nose alarmed. " Why do you beat her?" I asked shoving him. " Did she come crying to you. She got what she was coming to her. She was a slut." he said smiling a yellow smiling. I don't know what happened I lost it. I couldn't control myself. I threw punch after punch. Beating in his face until it was just an unrecognizable mass of blood. I didn't stop until I felt a pair of hands pulled me away from him.

" Mr Wolfe calm down." I heard Horaito's voice above me. " Don't waste your energy on him." I pulled back from beating Nick and before I could stop it tears cascaded down my face. " He's not going to hurt her anymore." Horaito told me. " We know you have been abusive to Natalia and you hit her with your car." he said handcuffing him. " Good luck proving that." said Nick. " We found a piece of your van close to where Natalia was hit." Horaito told him forcing him out the door.

Back at the Hospital

(Calleigh's POV)

I was waiting anxiously to see if Natalia was going to be alright. I didn't know what I do if lost Natalia. Natalia is my best friend. If she died all we do would just be memories. Drinks on Fridays would go away. No more girl talk at the lab. No more battling for last noodle when we shared Chinese for lunch. I couldn't lose Natalia.

" Family of Natalia Boa Vista." said a doctor snapping me out of my thoughts. " That's me. " I said hopping from my chair. " Mrs Boa Vista has cut on her stomach, a grade 2 concussion, a broken leg, and fractured humerus. He explained. " Can I see her ?" I asked. " Yes Room 234." he said walking out the room.

I walked quickly into Natalia's room. Where a faint beep echoed. I sat down next to her bed and she started to stir. Natalia opened her eyes and looked at me. " Calleigh is he coming back ?" she asked. " Is who coming back?' I asked her squeezing her hand.

" Nick." she replied.

**So sorry for the long delay I was working on something else please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been quite a while but I am back. HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW**

_Last chapter_

"_Is he coming back." Natalia asked me. " Is who coming back?" Asked Calleigh. _

" _Nick." She said._

(Calleigh's POV)

" No sweet pea he's not. Horaito put him in his place. Nick won't hurt you ever again." I told her reassuringly. I could tell she scared by the entire incident. " Natalia listen to me. Nick isn't coming back ever again. He is locked up forever. I wouldn't let him hurt you again. I would blow his head off with my gun if he even touched you again." I told her. Natalia look with tears in her eyes. " You would do that for me?" She asked. " Natalia you are my best friend. I always have your back. No mater what the situation I will be there for you. Always." I told her. A tear ran down Natalia's face and more threatened to fall. I leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. She clung to me and cried.

" He made my life hell." I heard her cry. " He made me terrified of him." She sobbed. I hug her tightly and let her let it all out. " I am a coward." I heard her mumble. " No you are not a coward. You are the exact opposite." I told her. " I have met many brave people but you are the bravest woman I have ever met." I whispered. " I have never met anybody who could go through what you went though and not fall apart." I whispered. " I know I couldn't." I knew Natalia had a long road to recovery and even no one else would. I would make sure she didn't walk it alone.

(Ryan's POV)

I walked through the large double doors and into the main hospital corridor. I walked into the elevator. The silver metal doors were about to slide closed when some jumped in at the last second. The person was Eric. He turned to me. My eyes were blood shot from crying. " Ryan are you okay?" He asked. I sighed and slid down the metal wall. Eric sat down next to me on the hard floor. " Why didn't I help her ?" I asked. " She came to work bruised and beaten and told me day after day that she was okay. Why didn't I do something?" I sighed. " Look man. I know you tried to help her but she didn't let you help her." Eric told me. " She was afraid you would get hurt. She'd never forgive herself if he hurt you." Eric explained. " I know Natalia wanted your help but, she refused to take it." Eric finished.

" I love her." I whispered. " I love her and watched her get hurt now it's my fault she is in here." I said tear running down my face. " You can't blame yourself for this. There was no way you could have prevented it." Eric said. " Yes it is my fault!" I said raising my voice a little. " I could of help her and you're telling me it's not my fault!" I yelled. Without warning Eric hugged me and I broke down crying. Sobbing into his shoulder. " I know it hurts man I know." He said rubbing my back.

(Horaito's POV)

I walked into the interrogation room where Nick was sitting. He sat there swaying in his chair on the other side of the table. Nick's eye was blackened where Ryan had hit him. " Mr. Townsend you do know you are going away for the rest of your life." I asked him. " I know. " was all he said. The morning sun was starting to peak though the windows. "You can't prove that I hit her with my car." He said. " Yes we can." I said tossing a piece of plastic encased in a evidence bag onto the table.

" That piece of plastic was found at the scene and it matches your van perfectly. " I hit a pole the other day and lost that piece." He said. " You didn't lose it when you "hit" a pole. You lost it when you hit Natalia with your car." I said. " Her blood is on the front bumper and on your fists." I pointed out. He smiled. Right now he was really testing my patience. " Okay you got me. I did it." He said putting his hands up. " Your know you made a huge mistake." I said. " I know. My mistake was giving up my life to that pathetic excuse of woman." Nick said. That did it. I grabbed him by his collar and rammed him against the glass wall making it crack. " Your lucky I don't kill you right here and now." I growled.

" You will never touch her again and if you do I will kill you myself. You understand." I growled. I pushed him up against the wall harder. " I will personally make sure you never see daylight again." I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Horaito let him go." I heard Frank behind me. I released him from my death grip and two patrol officers came in. " Get him out of my sight." I spat. They escorted him away.

" What do we do now?" asked Frank. I walked over to where I dropped my sunglasses when I had grabbed Nick. I picked them up. " Frank there is only one thing to do." I said sliding my sunglasses on. " We pick up the pieces."

**Sorry so short and there will be a Ryan/Natalia moment next chapter. **


End file.
